the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
Position Your Team Well
Position Your Team Well was the Week 2 Challenge for The Epic Struggle 1. Rules In this challenge, teams will control 2 robots, nicknamed Kingbot ("K") and Defenderbot ("D"). They must maneuver their Kingbot to the designated square of its color on the map. Keep in mind that the map wraps around left-to-right but not up-and-down. (1) Each turn, each team must send me a PM stating 6 movements for both the Kingbot and the Defenderbot: 6 choices of Left, Right, Up, Down, and Wait. It does not matter who on the team sends the Kingbot movement or who sends the Defenderbot movement, and it doesn't matter whether different people send each or the same person sends them both. However, if multiple members from the team PM me movements for either of the robots, I will randomize which movements the team attempts to perform. (2) The time limit for each turn is 10 hours. I figure since each team has 7+ members, this will be plenty of time since only 1 member is needed online to send a PM. (3) If while updating the turn, I notice a move would either result in 2 robots being on the same square, or 2 robots passing through another (like if Red Kingbot was to the left of Blue Kingbot, and Red Kingbot tried going right at the same time Blue Kingbot tried going left), all robots involved will instead perform the "Wait" movement. If, however, a robot is moving into a square that another robot is leaving, there is no problem. (4) If a Defenderbot walks into any of the 10 "flag squares" (the 10 squares with a color border), the Defender bot will short-circuit and be removed from the game. (5) If a Defenderbot is in the same position at the end of a turn (at the end of the 6 movements) as it was at the beginning of the turn, the Defenderbot will be teleported to the square where it started the challenge. If that square is occupied at that time, the Defenderbot will be lost in the space-time continuum and be removed from the game. (6) If a map looks exactly the same at the end of a turn as at the beginning (in other words, if ALL robots are in the same position), then all robots still on the map will be teleported back to the square where they started the challenge. (7) A team finishes the game by getting their Kingbot to their flag square. The first team to finish (that is, the team which finishes in the least turns and moves) will become first place and get the Idol of Dominance. The next 4 teams to finish will be 2nd-5th and get an Idol of Safety. The next 4 teams will get no idol, and the 10th place team (or the team that never finishes) will get the Idol of Shame. Results Amber won the Idol of Dominance. Green, White, Black, Purple, and Grey got an Idol of Safety. Red, Brown, and Cyan got nothing. Blue got an Idol of Shame. Amber stole Purple's Idol of Safety. Category:Challenges